Zenz Draconis
Zenz Draconis (In progress) is the current 3rd Seat of the 12th Division Appearance Zenz appears as a black furred wolf anthro of a bit of a tall height compared to most normal humans, and a slightly slim build with sapphire blue eyes. Personality Zenz tends to be a fairly quiet person, preferring to spend a good deal of time in the 12th division lab crafting various devices for use in combat. While he may be fairly quiet, he tends to be a bit of a nerd, he chuckles fairly often and enjoys to be a bit on the lighter side of things when it comes to situations with his friends and allies. A hobby of his is also sketching, he can be found sketching various places around the Seireitei fairly often when he's not in the lab, he also enjoys sketching Earth's landscape whenever patrols are running slow. Zenz is usually on the calmer side of things, usually when encountering opponents he won't outright attack them unless he's attacked first, and is also quite slow to being provoked. He usually uses the time talking with his opponents to analyze whatever parts of them he can, as well as trying to learn what sort of person they may be in order to reason with the. History On earth Zenz was a fairly quiet person, never really doing much of anything besides keeping to himself, watching old sci fi movies, his job, and sketching, which was his favorite hobby. Not long after Zenz turned 20, a hollow, which he could only see despite his cries for help, attacked him in his house one night. He ran to the park to try and escape the hollow, but was quickly attacked and taken down. When he was about to be killed, a shinigami saved him, managing to fend off the hollow to a degree before being taken down herself. Zenz charged the hollow and stopped the killing blow, allowing the Shinigami to strike down the hollow, but Zenz had suffered severe injuries and died on the spot, the Shinigami performing a Konso to help him to the Rukongai. Once in the Rukongai, Zenz was found by two spirits of the same species as him, a mother and son. They took Zenz into their home where he would eventually become the Father of the family, something he was greatly happy for. Their lives were fairly peaceful, until one day when a group of Hollows attacked, Zenz was nearly mauled, but was saved by a shinigami once again. Zenz felt powerless, since he could have easily been killed, as well as his family, he made a promise that day to become a shinigami to help protect his family, after which, he joined the shinigami academy. Zenz was a fairly skilled trainee, not being the best, but was still skilled in what he practiced. He tended to study most of the time, always enjoying practicing kidou abilities as opposed to simple swordplay. Through the academy, he met Reiko, a greatly skilled trainee who he quickly became good friends with, a friendship that would last a good long time. After graduation, Zenz joined the 12th division, becoming an unseated shinigami with a variety of blueprints in his sketchbook, most of which he drew during slow days in the academy. After Zenz had returned to the Rukon district to tell his family of the good news, all he was greeted with was an empty house. He searched around and found small sloppily patched up areas of the house, he went up to his son's room and found a simple jade pendant lying on the table, which he took and pocketed. He went to ask around the Rukon district to see if anyone knew what happened, apparently from what he learned another group of hollows attacked, though this time the shinigami were slower to respond. His family hadn't been killed in the attack, but were taken to who knows where. Zenz would simply make a new promise as he looked over the jade pendant, to keep safe whomever was close to him from now on with no exceptions, he still thinks about them whenever he encounters any arrancar. Through a combination of his work, devices, and helpful nature to whomever he met, Zenz rose to become the Lieutenant of the 12th division, a promotion he didn't think he deserved, but was more than happy to have earned. Power & Abilities Swordmanship: ''He's fairly skilled with a sword, though he doesn't use it quite as often as his other means of attacking. ''Kidõ: ''Has a fairly solid grasp on Kido, tending to be fairly skilled user of it and enjoying creating new strategies with it. ''Flash Step: Has normal Shunpo skills. Spiritual Power: Currently has a Lt level Reiatsu which he tends to keep hidden Devices: Zenz has a small variety of devices at his command to use in combat, foremost among them being his TechClaw device he is commonly seen wearing, which supplies a mild painkiller to keep him operating, even with serious injuries, contains a shielding device for quick use, though only has two charges, and finally a very minor explosive charge, mostly used as a distraction. Zanpakutou Zanpakutõ - Tenbyou Penki *'Shikai: 'Its Shikai command is '"Draw, Tenbou Penki" Shikai Appearance: ''' Tenbyou Penki takes the appearance of a small machete with a cresent moon shaped guard and a few sapphires dotting the blade in a straight line. A paint brush dots the very end of the grip to allow Zenz to use his abilities. '''Main Weakness: Despite Reiatsu consumption, Tenbyou's main weakness is Water due to all its attacks using ink. Shikai Special Abilities: Main Ability: Inku shōkan - 'Using the ink brush on the end of the hilt, Tenbyou Penki will pour a single drop of ink onto any drawing, which will cause the drawing to rise from a portal in front of Zenz. The drawings vary in power, both by their design, the amount of reiatsu used, and their physical limitations, such as if Zenz drew a bbgun, no matter how much reiatsu he uses, it won't go beyond its normal damage. The attacks and drawings that are summoned have their same physical properties, yet are still ink at the same time, such as if a lightning bolt is thrown, it will hurt, but it'll still be just ink. When any of his drawings are killed, they dissolve into a puddle of ink. '''Inku Shīrudo - '''Using three quick swipes of his blade and pressing the brush into the center of the shape, Zenz creates a quick, weak ink shield to defend himself against attacks. 'Ātisuto '''Han – Artist's Seal - After using his ink to draw an intricate symbol, either in the air for a quick attack, or over a large area for a much stronger one, these have varying abilities. '''Itami - Pain - '''Using this ability, any ink puddle or trail left behind will erupt in a barrage of spikes aimed directly at the enemy, the power, again, depends on if Zenz drew the symbol in air, or on the ground and plunged his sword into the middle of it, along with how much reiatsu he pours into the attack. '''Baindo – Bind - After drawing a symbol, every ink puddle or trail will unleash a volley of tendrils, all aiming at the opponent in order to bind them in place, or at least grab onto their arms and legs to hold them in place for a brief moment. Hanketsu – Judgement (Not yet obtained, only in Bankai) - Surrounds the opponent in a hollow sphere of ink, it will slowly raise into the air with the victim inside. The interior will slowly fill with ink to completely trap the opponent before a barrage of spikes impale the sphere from all sides. *'Bankai:' '''Tengoku no burankusurēto – Heaven's Blank Slate' - Zenz plunges the blade of his zanpaktou into the ground as it would quickly dissolve, the ground where he pierced would unleash in a torrent, slowly forming a large sphere around the area as the surrounding land becomes a pure white world. Zenz will raise the hilt of his sword in front of him as it transforms into a double bladed staff, while a small amount of ink forms a pair of dragon wings and a tail matching his fur pattern. He then taps the blade against the ground as the world would then turn into whatever he wishes. *'''Gurando'' 'Inku shōkan - '''The standard summoning ability of Tenbyou Penki is now greatly improved, allowing for much larger scale creatures being summoned, as well as a much larger number of smaller ones. *'Jigoku sukēpu Pōtaru (Hell Scape Portal) - '''A quick use ability that summon a medium sized portal where Zenz plunges his sword into. Commonly used in the air, this ability summons a quick barrage of small demonic creatures that will fly at his opponent in an attempt to overwhelm them, the individual creatures are very weak however. Relationships '''Reiko Kuna : Main Article: Reiko Kuna : The current third seat of the third division, Reiko is a great friend of Zenz's from back at the shinigami academy, though someone he has lately been growing more and more concerned about. ~Under Construction~ Category:Shinigami Category:12th Squad